bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 3: Rise and Fall
, also known as Chapter Three or abbreviated as CH3, is the third chapter for Bendy and the Ink Machine. It was released on September 28, 2017. A trailer announcing its development was released on May 9, 2017. The official trailer was released on August 11, 2017. The trailer with the official release date was released on September 26, 2017. A completely enhanced update for Chapter 3 was released upon Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders's release. With addition of re-worked and improved textures, it also features a room first seen in the reveal trailer. Summary The Ink Demon is out there… and he is angry. The exciting third chapter of "Bendy and the Ink Machine" has finally emerged. The dark journey into the depths of Joey Drew Studios continues with new surprises and chilling scares. This time there’s no escaping the monsters creeping the halls. Stand and fight, or run and hide. In this Chapter Three DLC, discover the secrets of angels, solve the riddles of the ink, and help Henry survive in this terrifying, forgotten cartoon studio. But above all, fear the machine. The terror is coming to the surface. Plot Henry wakes up in Buddy Boris' safe house quarters. Henry slowly gets up from his folding bed, looking over at the "Sheep Songs!" poster to his left. Henry proceeds to stand up and walks to the kitchen area to find out that the safe house's exit door lever is not there. Realizing that Buddy Boris has the lever handle, Henry decides to make a bowl of Bacon Soup for Buddy Boris' meal in exchange for the lever. After the deal being concluded, Henry and Buddy Boris leave the safe house to explore the studios in hope to find a way out. They enter a dark hallway full of mechanisms and machinery. Henry uses the flashlight he found on a desk to make their path. After exiting the area, Henry and Buddy Boris are standing in front of a mechanical closed door. Henry gives the flashlight to Buddy Boris, who needs it to explore the vents in hope of finding a way. Buddy Boris apparently finds a way to open the mechanical gate, letting Henry journey further in the studio. Walkthrough Trivia * Before all five chapters were merged into a completed edition, Chapter 3 costed $5.99 for USA, £3.99 for UK, 5,99€ for Eurozone, R$12.00 for Brazil, and $7.99 for Canada. * Brightening up the announcement trailer reveals an ink-coated microphone from the right side of the video. ** A flashback of Ink Bendy from Chapter 1 appears for a split second. * Since from September 19th to September 26th, 2017, Bendy's official Twitter account started posting letters that spell out a message "BEWARE MORE THAN BENDY". * The title of the chapter is a pun for "rise and shine" and "Fall (Autumn)" as the game is released during Fall. ** Also can be due the fact that Henry wakes up at the beginning of the chapter, then falls with the elevator at the end of the chapter. * Prior to patch 1.3.1, most of the tasks had the number "four" in them. This was possibly a reference to the Chinese or Japanese translation, which means death. ** In addition, the fourth task, which was to destroy four Bendy cutouts, remained as the fourth. * On Mike Mood's Twitter, he explains the reason behind Chapter 3's long development is due to him creating a framework/pipeline to smooth out the process."zero chance, ;) those 4 months was also me creating a framework and workflow to make the process much smoother. CH3 was TORTURE :("- Mike Mood. October 2, 2017. Twitter. Audio References ru:Глава 3 pl:Rozdział 3 pt-br:Capítulo 3: Subir e Cair Category:Chapters Category:BATIM chapters